The Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center which is an independent nonprofit Cancer Research Center had its first official meeting of the Board of Trustees in January 1972. The President of the Board of Trustees and the Director of the Center is William B. Hutchinson, M.D. The proposed research will consist of an In-house Program of basic and clinical research including 20 research beds. The programs will be Clinical Oncology with subdivisions of Hematology, Immunology, Radiology, Transplantation and Experimental Animal Studies, all under the direction of E. Donnal Thomas, M. D. Immunology under the direction of Dr. Karl Erik Hellstrom and Dr. Ingegerd Hellstrom; Biochemical Oncology--Dr. Sen-Itoroh Hakomori. In addition, the departments of Pharmacology and virology are being established. The Outreach Program will consist of Epidemiology (Donovan Thompson, Ph.D.) and Biostatistical Studies--Mr. Gerald Oppenheimer Library and Information Services; Pathology and Electron Microscopy--the Directors of which remain to be selected. Rehabilitation--Justus Lehman, M.D.; Medical Records--Miss Ann Murphy. The Education Program will be under the direction of the Dean's office at the University of Washington and Charles Evans, M. D. These programs will be housed in a building that is being constructed at a cost of $7.5 million--starting date August 1973; occupancy date April 1975.